Against the Tides
Here I will be coding the page for my fanfiction that I currently am not writing... This is a fanfiction belonging to Bermuda. I am using characters owned by other users, but I will give them their well-deserved credit in a section at the bottom. This is a WIP! Note: Bermuda is a canon character and a SeaWing princess in this fanfiction. This is the canon world version of her. =I= If only mother would let me fight. Then I could win them back. I could bring all of them back home. But no. She says I need to stay safe. A deep blue SeaWing thought as she lay on a small rock outside the Summer Palace. The cool ocean waves licked the tips of her wings as they hung into the water. Her tail slowly moved side to side, not even stirring the water it dipped into. She rested her chin on her front talons, sighing. She gazed up into the star-studded sky above her, her green eyes reflecting the crescent moon in the sky above. She head a small splash from her left, and glanced over, seeing another female SeaWing, this one soft blue with darker spines. The new dragon crawled onto the rock to join her as the first moved over a bit to make room. "Bermuda, mother wants you." Pacifica told the deep blue dragon. Waiting, and getting no reply, she tried again. "Hey. Our parents want all of us together to discuss something," she said hopefully, her deep blue eyes shining. "Pacifica, I don't want to be around anyone besides you, Rapidfall, and Aunt Seaviper at the moment." Bermuda replied to her older sister. She sighed and raised her head from her front talons. "Bermuda, I know you are upset. But I'm sure that the patrols have made progress by-" Pacifica said calmly, only to be interrupted mid-sentence by her sister. "You don't get it! I'm the youngest of all of us! Mother lets you and Rapidfall go out to help the patrols. Don't you remember when I asked her? She said that I was...how did she put it? Too young and not strong enough?" Bermuda said, raising her voice, green eyes blazing and electric blue photophores pulsing with the anger at her mother bubbling inside her. Pacifica's eyes flashed with a moment of hurt before returning to their normal, kind, glow. "If you change your mind, just come back home." The princess said quietly and dove off the rock and into the dark water surrounding Bermuda now, laying alone on that rock. Maybe I should just go, and hear what they have to say. Bermuda thought. But no, they would probably just lecture me on how to stay safe. Another part of her brain argued. Well, if I do end up getting mad, then I'll just leave. The youngest princess decided, and slipped into the cool water. She swam slowly towards the entrance to the Summer Palace, thinking of what Queen Tsunami and King Riptide wanted their three dragonets there together. Bermuda moved through the water a little faster now, just wanting to get out again. Once inside, she lept into the sky with a powerful stroke of her tail and a large splash of her wings. She soared over to the pavilion, circling down towards the platform that her siblings and parents were waiting on. Pacifica glanced at her younger sister as she landed, clearly surprised that Bermuda had chosen to come. Queen Tsunami smiled at her daughter, but there was a glint of sadness in the queen's eyes. "Bermuda, I know you are mad at me and your father, but I won't let you into the search for a reason," Tsunami said. "Yeah yeah, you say that the captors of Anemone and Auklet are to strong for my weak, frail self!" Bermuda snapped, eyes flashing with annoyance. Out of the corner of Bermuda's eye, she saw Pacifica exchange a glance with Rapidfall, then shuffle her talons nervously. "They get to go!" the princess raged, pointing accusingly at her two siblings, who looked quite startled. "Bermuda, that is not-" the SeaWing queen was interrupted mid-sentence and the talon she had extended to rest on her daughter's shoulder was slapped away. "You know what mom? I don't care anymore! You do what you want with your little children!" Bermuda shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "It hurts, mom! To know that my own mother won't even give me the slightest chance!" She grew to a low whisper, "It's too hard to stand there, not doing anything to help them! I want them to be here, safe, and I want to have my old mother back," Bermuda lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to stream down her face. Queen Tsunami looked at her youngest daughter with grief. "Bermuda, the reason I don't let you fight is that I love you, and I care too much about you to let you go off to find my sisters," the queen rested her talons on Bermuda's shoulders. "Also, you haven't had any training, besides the sessions of sparring you had with Seaviper and your play-fighting with your siblings." Bermuda sighed, tears started to find their way out of her sealed eyes. "I just want to help, mom! Please!" She begged, throwing herself into her mother's arms and burying her snout in Tsunami's shoulder. "Please." She whispered desperately. Tsunami hugged her daughter tight, looking at Pacifica and Rapidfall for their opinions. The twins nodded together. "All right. I'll set up a training session," She said, looking at Bermuda. Bermuda pulled away and grinned. "Thanks so much mom! I can't wait to start!" she said, hopping from foot to foot with joy. "I just want to know where they are!" She said. "Paci, Rapi, race you guys to the cave!" She said, diving off to their favorite cave outside of the summer palace. "Hey! You got a head start!" laughed Pacifica, charging after her little sister. "I'm coming toooo!!" Rapidfall cried as he flung himself after his siblings. Queen Tsunami smiled, watching her dragonets act happy for the first time in a long time. She looked to Riptide, who was sitting next to her. "I hope I did the right thing," she whispered. Riptide smiled. "You did. And since when have you said that?" the king grinned. Tsunami shoved him lightly. "You're going to ruin my responsible-mother-queenlyness!" =II= Bermuda raced through the depths of the ocean, dodging coral structures and scaring schools of brightly colored fish in every direction. She eventually slowed down, seeing the small entrance to a large underwater cave. The SeaWing princess smiled an wriggled through the entrance, a little more of a squeeze now that she was getting so big. She waited inside, looking around. Pacifica and Rapidfall eventually arrived, making their way into the cave they used to play in as young dragonets. Pacifica settled down on the cave floor, tracing a strange design there, formed naturally, with her talon. She glanced at her brother, who settled beside her. Pacifica lit up her scales in a bunch of patterns. So you're going to help find Anemone and Auklet? She said, a slightly nervous and irritated look on her normally unreadable face. Bermuda nodded, flashing her scales as a reply. Yes! I'm so happy I can do something to help for once! She did a flip in the water, smiling. Her smile fell as she saw the look going between her older siblings. She lay down across from them, a concerned look in her eyes. Bermuda... Rapidfall began lighting up his photophores slowly, glancing at Pacifica for guidance. There are things you need to know about war, Pacifica finished for him, giving her sister an apologetic look. Bermuda tilted her head to the side curiously. Rapidfall took over. This isn't a play-fight. You can't tell the enemy to stop. There is no room or mistakes, he explained. Bermuda knew that they were telling her the truth. Every time they came back from an expedition, they would go off and stay away from her for days, not even coming out to eat. Food would be brought to their caves in that time. Dragons can die. Hundreds already have. You will see it. I guarantee it. Killing is no easy act for a sane dragon in his or her right mind, Paci added, scales lighting up sadly. Bermuda looked at her talons. Will I have to kill? the young princess asked. Rapidfall shrugged. Just be ready for it, little sister, he flashed, looking at Pacifica, a long, lightless silence filling the cave where there was so much joy in former years. Mother wants me to practice my speeches soon. She told me to meet her in the summer palace at noon, Pacifica flashed, breaking the "silence". Father is going to show me some stuff on the map, Rapidfall added. Can I come with one of you? Bermuda asked, upset that they couldn't have any fun. Pacifica shook her head. No, I'm afraid not this time. she flashed, starting towards the entrance of the cave. Saltwater should be able to play though, she added, seeing Bermuda's crestfallen face. Rapidfall stood and followed his twin sister. Oh, you'll have plenty of fun with him! He flashed, cuffing her affectionately over her head with his talon before leaving. Bye... Bermuda flashed slowly and sadly before eventually following them out. They can never play with me! she thought, swimming slowly towards the Summer Palace, catching a current to push her along. =III= WIP Category:Bermuda's Stuff Category:Coded pages